Starry Eyed
by Blackwolf-20
Summary: While taking a moment to gaze up at the stars, Kay finds himself contemplating something he's never contemplated before. His own purpose. But is there something else behind it?


**Disclaimer: no owning of MIB here.**

**Written because I had wanted to write an MIB fic for a bit. Also, the title was inspired by the fact that Kay looked at stars. Also, there's a song called "Starry-eyed surprise".**

**S T A R R Y - E Y E D**

Agent Kay leaned against the rim of the roof top of an old motel. He didn't mind the coolness of the night's air as it brushed up against him. It was pleasing and soothing, but most of all, it was a mark of normalcy. To him, normal felt good at the moment. It felt right after a day of chasing down a Khornucupish who thought it would be a bright idea to pull off a robbery at a human bank and pull them into a car chase that lasted more than an hour. If a Khornucupish wasn't enough, there had to be other types, making their efforts all the more challenging.

But it was his job. A job he'd come to accept long ago. A job his still rookie like partner had quickly become a prow at.

Yet Kay longed for moments when there were no funny looking, green, octopus faced creatures like the Khornucupish. Sometimes he longed for the creatures that were milling about just below him.

He gazed down and watched the humans passing by, completely oblivious to the type of world they lived in. They had no idea such things existed. Kay couldn't help sometimes feeling envious. Yes there were those who believed in other life forms besides themselves, but it was pure fantasy thinking. But he was one of them.

Then there was the stars.

He looked up at the blackened sky—a universe so much bigger than himself. The stars were twinkling down. If it wasn't for them, he never would have remembered what he was; who he was. Sometimes he still wondered. Lately, he couldn't help but wonder. At the moment, all he did was stare at the stars. Part of him knew some could be staring back as some were alien planets where some form of life was watching them; probably watching him.

Kay shut his eyes. Sometimes he wished he could just float to a star and disappear for a time. Lately, strangely enough, that was all he had been thinking about; that, and the idea that he was living in some dream world. Some dream world where he was told his job was to monitor alien activity on earth. Lately it didn't make sense. He kept wondering why he was feeling that way. Not once did he consult Zed about it. He didn't bother expressing his concern with their private medical staff. And there was no question in his mind about whether or not he should share such a thing with his partner Jay. He never shared anything with the man, and he knew it was frustrating for him. Jay just wanted to know his partner. He wasn't used to living such a private, isolated lifestyle. His personality wouldn't allow him to conform to it the way he had. In a way, Kay was glad of it, yet he would never tell him that. Jay provided an energy the MIB needed; an energy he felt he no longer had.

Kay opened his eyes and looked at the stars again, then he looked down at the people. He was in-between both a mysterious yet known universe of extraterrestrials and humans who occupied a seemingly ordinary earth. Right now, he didn't feel he belonged on either side. He was smack dab in the middle.

"Yo Kay! I been looking for you man!"

Kay didn't turn when he heard the door of the roof top creak open. He made no motion to greet his charismatic partner.

"Zed called. Said he might have a lead on McPyper, though that's hard to believe. That dude's been givin us the slip ever since Frankie here thought he saw his ship land. "

"I know a Namandopod when I see one."

Kay didn't have to turn around to see the little pug/alien walking along besides Jay.

"Please, you can't even tell the difference between a Frisbee and a flying saucer."

Kay didn't stir as he felt Jay and the pug near him. Normalcy was gone. He was staring straight ahead.

"Kay."

Kay didn't stir. Jay's hand landed on his shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"Hey Kay, you alright?"

Kay pulled himself up. It was no use hiding his internal frustrations. It showed as clear as a sun on an early morning.

"Yeah. What street, what place?"

Kay didn't notice the pug watching him. He also found he didn't much care about the answer Jay had to give. He felt, lost.

So when Jay started speaking, Kay heard nothing. His words were just mumblings. They were meaningless, much like his life was starting to become. He heard nothing.

He did, however, feel a sharp pain in his lower leg that forced him to cry out.

The pug's little sharp teeth were clamped onto his leg.

"Frank!"

He heard Jay shout that time, as clear as day.

"Are you crazy man!"

Immediately he reached down and pulled the little alien dog off him.

"What's the matter with you?"

"If your nose was as good as mind you'd know," Frank told him.

"Know what?"

"It's McPyper."

Jay looked from the pug he was holding, to Kay who was passively watching them.

"I think somebody's in need of a seeing –eye dog."

"I'm serious. I know a Namandopod when I smell one. It's in Kay."

Jay looked at Kay again. Kay was looking at the stars. The feeling of loss intensified. Right now, nothing felt better than the idea of being among those stars.

"Kay?"

He brought his vision down to Jay.

"I do believe it's time for us to find that lead."

"Not if the leads already here."

Jay dropped Frank and pulled out his infamous noisy cricket and pointed it at Kay. Kay only frowned.

"You would shoot your own partner?" he questioned.

He could tell by his expression, that Jay didn't want to kill him. His eyes were set to tell him so. Kay's eyes were set too. They were determined. They were telling Jay to shoot him. He'd had enough of this conflict.

"You're not my partner."

"How can you be so sure? You don't know me," Kay challenged.

Jay had to agree.

"You're right. I don't know you. But there's one thing I do know."

"What's that?"

Agent Jay paused for a long moment as he stared into Kay's eyes. The gun was still raised, meaning he could pull the trigger at any time.

"Kay never had that starry look in his eyes."

Kay's expression was blank. He found his eyes rolling up to look at the stars again. What was his purpose again? There didn't seem to be one. He didn't even feel human. He didn't even feel like an MIB agent. He just felt…lost.

There was only one thing to do when one was lost.

He looked over at the edge of the building. Without thinking about the gun that was still pointed at him, he made a dash toward it.

"HEY!" Agent Jay yelled.

Kay's hands were on the ridge, but Jay's arms were around his waist. He pulled and both agents tumbled backwards. Kay rolled onto his side and Jay rolled forward and got to his feet.

"Good work partner." Frank gave a small wag of his tail. But his eagerness fell.

"We talked about this Frank." Agent Jay kept his gun trained on Kay who seemed to be struggling between the realm of unconsciousness and consciousness.

"We can talk about it again," Frank suggested. "Don't think Kay's up to being your partner anymore."

"Tell me how to save him," he demanded.

"Separate a Namandopod from a human? Impossible. Symbiotes like McPyper cling easily to people like Kay."

Jay wanted to respond to that one; wanted to argue that Kay wasn't the vulnerable, depressive type, but then again, he did not know him well enough to argue. He stepped around Kay. He did not want his emotions to get in the way, but he would not shoot him. Kay saw this when he was finally able to focus. He looked at Jay standing above him. A background of the starry sky was positioned behind him. They were flashing. Flashing as if they were sending him a private message.

"I had a purpose once," Kay told him. "_So did…he_."

"My partner still has a purpose," Jay told him defensively.

Kay's suddenly darkened eyes settled on Jay.

"Really? _If that's the case, then why am I here? Why did he give in so easily?"_

"He wouldn't." Jay would defend the unknown man. "As far as I'm concerned, you wound up in his cup of coffee one morning. The brilliance of a Namandopod."

His pupils darkened until they were pure black with rage. He made to jump up and attack, but he felt weakened and defeated. Kay rolled over to his side as felt himself suddenly gagging violently. It was like he was choking.

"Kay!"

Kay was shuttering as he tried to maintain his breathing.

"_Face it rookie! There's a darkness here, you have no idea. A good one…there's an understanding. Without me,…the same…outcome."_

Kay was oblivious to the comforting touch on his shoulder. He just kept up the gagging until something thick and black poured out of his mouth. It was like slime, a dark living slime that crawled away from him. Separating his previous contemplations from Kay.

When Kay stopped gagging, the black slime evaporated into the roof. Agent Jay cursed under his breath.

"That is one slippery Namandopod," Frank noted.

"Frank, I'm a need you to go after him," Jay instructed.

"What do I look like a dog?"

"I thought you wanted to be my partner."

"Hey, you got your partner back. Besides, you two can catch him later when he latches on another human."

Kay took a deep breath and rolled back onto his back. His eyes were closed, but after a moment, he opened them. Normal human pupils settled on Jay.

"Kay you alright man?"

"I'm not so sure," he admitted.

"You know Namandopods. They got a thing for bringing out the worst in people. Luckily you're too…well, you for McPyper to take over."

Kay started to sit up.

"It's not so much about taking over slick. He did bring out the worst in me."

"What?"

"And I didn't even know it. Didn't even see it coming," Kay said bitterly. Maybe he was just getting too old to recognize such things anymore, especially when it happened to him.

"What kind of…things?" Jay was cautious about asking. "The kind that made you almost, face plant over this building? Or was that McPyper?"

To be honest, Kay didn't know. Where did the Namandopod's dark thoughts begin and his ended? For all he could tell, his last thoughts might have been from himself. There really was such a conflict in his life. The only question was, did he really want to dive off the roof of the building.

"The kind of things, I hope you never have to think about."

Agent Jay clearly wanted to know more, but he knew when to back off. It was a desire he had, to try and understand the man he worked with. So far, he understood nothing, and he didn't want to understand that much about the thoughts he was forced to contemplate through the hacker alien. Creatures like McPyper loved to explore the darkest corners of the mind, particularly the human mind. If Kay had thrown himself over the roof, McPyper would have been fine, but obviously Kay wouldn't be.

"There'll be more out there, plotting to face plant off a building if we don't stop him," Kay warned him.

Jay extended a hand and Kay took it. When he was back on his feet, there was a silent agreement not to discuss what McPyper had put him through. There were no questions of when and why the thing had taken Kay, but it was over now. Agent Kay would let him think it was over.

He would continue to wonder if his true position, his true character was as an MIB agent. Another thing he would continue to do was to look up at the stars. Jay and Frank were already at the door, but Kay stayed where he was. His eyes turned up to the dark sky. The stars were twinkling, not flashing, and they were still beautiful.

"Kay, yah comin!"

Kay lowered his vision to stare at his partner, then walked forward.

"Let's go," he decided.

**I believe this idea stemmed from the scene in MIB 2 where Kay gets his memory back after watching the stars. In this case, the stars in the beginning have caused him to start questioning his position of who he is, in a subtle darker way. I didn't fully know where I was going with it, so I added the possessive alien McPyper. Something to blame Kay's contemplations on. There are also tie ins from what we know about the upcoming 3****rd**** movie. The fact that Jay still doesn't know Kay. The fact that Kay seems to be hiding something dark in his past. The assassination plot. **

**Anyways, I hope this inspires others to pick up writing fics for the series again. Perhaps I will again.**

**Thanks.**

**Please review the story! Review!**


End file.
